


Escape

by foxmoon



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/foxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec told her he’d fallen in love with her, and instead of responding in kind, she kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostinFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/gifts).



> Thanks to lostinfic for the beta!

Alec told her he’d fallen in love with her, and instead of responding in kind, she kissed him. He fell into it, let her consume him. There wasn’t a word for this, for the way she broke him into pieces with every touch. The way she put him back together with every look. He once thought he was dying, but that was before he met her. Now he knew what it’s like to be buried alive. He never wanted it to end.

When he woke the next morning, she was gone. He expected it. He tasted it on her skin, and heard it in the way she breathed his name. But instead of searching for her, instead of brewing a storm in his heart, instead of writing her off, he waited. Went on about his day as usual. Took a shower, made his tea, ate his toast, and went to work.

The day dragged on. There were no new leads on any case that lay open on his desk. In the afternoon, took a call from Ellie, whom he hadn’t spoken to in many months. She’d become a detective inspector. Finished fixing up the house. But things were still rough with Tom. She asked about his life, but he said he had to go.

When he returned to his flat, it still smelled like Hannah. He stood there and closed his eyes, imagining that she was there to greet him. His mobile rang. Daisy calling. He took the call and went out to the balcony. She told him about getting accepted to three different universities. He congratulated her, said everything he’d always said to her. How proud he was, how much he loved her. And then she had to go.

He stayed on the balcony and watched the sun begin to set. Then there was a knock at his door. He answered it, and there was Hannah in the hall. She met his eyes, and he forgave her.

“I love you too.”

Her words broke like a wave on the shore. A rush of emotion bursting out of her and gliding up to cover his feet and soak him through. He stepped aside and let her in, let himself be submerged.

She went straight for the balcony doors, her body in silhouette against the setting sun. He closed the door, and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head into hers.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, hooking her arms up over his.

He kissed her above the ear. “Don’t be.”

“What?” She turned in his arms, his hands ending up on her hips. “But—”

“You warned me that could happen.”

She gasped. “That was pillow talk.”

“Aye. Romantic at that.”

She averted her eyes, trying not to smirk. He wanted her to. Banter was their lifeblood.

“Sometimes I feel too much, and it scares me.”

He cradled her cheek in his palm, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. “You run away, I close up. Either way, we have to escape.”

She looked up at him, pouting. “My life’s changing. I haven’t taken a client in months. Haven’t even wanted to—and once you turn them away too many times, they don’t come back. I don’t know what else to do.”

“I wouldn’t either. Police work is all I know.”

She collapsed against him, her hands pressing into his back to pull him as close as possible. “I don’t want to escape from you.”

His heart bloomed at her words, and his pulse quickened from how she clung to him. He didn’t want to escape from her either. He wanted her all around him. Her scent and her light and her love. He kissed her temple, lips brushing her skin as he repeated the sentiment.

She kissed his shoulder, sparking every cell to life, making him shudder. She nuzzled the stubble on his jaw, and her hand moved in languid patterns up and down his back.

“I especially love this bit of you right here.” Her teeth nipped at his neck. “And this.” Her hand moved around so that her fingertips caressed his chest through his shirt.

“Anywhere else?”

She smiled, smoldering and electric. But before she could answer, he kissed her, pulled towards her like the ocean under the moon. Her lips moved with his, just as greedy, just as lost. When they parted they both rested their foreheads together and breathed, eyes closed tightly.

“Everywhere else,” she whispered, the first one to break the spell. “Even the places I can’t touch.”

He clenched his teeth, feeling the same. It was dizzying. Maddening. He completely understood why it frightened her. There wasn’t a part of him that she couldn’t touch. He held her by the waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. The sun set beyond them, casting them in ever-growing darkness.

“Can we try it again? Go on, say it like you said it before,” she said, reaching up to brush the fringe from his brow.

He nodded, swallowing to gather his courage. “Hannah.”

She smiled, head tilting towards her shoulder, nose wrinkling. It distracted him, made him want to carry her straight to the bedroom. He continued after a breath.

“I love you.”

Her thumb grazed over his lower lip. “That’s not quite what you said before. You said, ‘ _Hannah, I think m’fallin’ in love with ye.’_ ”

His lips quirked at her attempt at his accent. “Aye, I’ve already done the falling.”

She laughed. “I see!”

“Now I’m a bloody fool for ye. No goin’ back.”

Her giggles calmed to a swooning sigh. “That makes two of us.”

 


End file.
